ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blockbuster! (TV series)
Blockbuster! (NOT the defunct video store) is an adult animated series that ran from 1994 to 2007. The original run was September 30, 1994 to September 30, 2000 after 5 seasons, then the revival run ran was June 25, 2002 to May 31, 2007. It had 10 seasons and 4 movies. It was aired on Comedy Central for the first 5 seasons before being moved to Adult Swim for Seasons 6-10. Every episode would have a song (the songs would be clips of the studio versions). It was put on a hiatus from 2000 to 2002, Comedy Central re-ran the show from 2000 to 2001, the show was moved to Adult Swim on September 2, 2001. Cast * Josh - He is a 23 year old guy. His life is terrible and tries to make it better, he tried his best to be known to the world. * Dale - He is a 23 year old guy. He is Josh's best friend, but his is actually good. He tries to help Josh with his problems in life. * Eric - He is a 23 year old guy. He is Josh and Dale's roomate. His life is average. * Andrea - Josh's crush. * More soon........ Seasons # Pilot - May 24, 1994 (TV-MA, 1 episode) Song: "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana # Season 1 - September 30, 1994 to May 6, 1995 (TV-MA, 26 episodes) Song of Season Premiere: "The Right Stuff" by New Kids On The Block Song of Season Finale: "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston # Season 2 - September 25, 1995 to April 10, 1996 (TV-MA, 26 episodes) Song of Season Premiere: "Blind" by Korn Song of Season Finale: "One Sweet Day" by Mariah Carey # Season 3 - February 5, 1997 to November 28, 1997 (TV-MA, 30 episodes) Note: The season premiere aired as preview clips on the website on October 26, 1996, but the full episode aired on TV on February 5, 1997. Song of Season Premiere: "Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio Song of Season Finale: "Only in Dreams" by Weezer # Season 4 - February 1, 1998 to November 4, 1998 (TV-MA, 30 episodes) Song of Season Premiere: "Getting Jiggy Wit It" by Will Smith Song of Season Finale: "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion # Season 5 - October 15, 1999 to February 5, 2000 (TV-MA, 20 episodes, the show went on hiatus until 2002) Song of Season Premiere: "All Star" by Smash Mouth Song of Season Finale: "You're Where I Belong" by Trisha Yearwood # Movie #1 - September 30, 2000 # Season 6 - June 25, 2002 to October 30, 2002 (TV-14, 30 episodes) Song of Season Premiere: "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem Song of Season Finale: "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson # Movie #2 - November 7, 2002 # Season 7 - May 20, 2003 to November 16, 2003 (TV-14, 30 episodes) Song of Season Premiere: "Dilemma" by Nelly & Kelly Rowland Song of Season Finale: "Perfect" by Simple Plan # Movie #3 - June 30, 2004 # Season 8 - October 6, 2004 to May 14, 2005 (TV-14, 26 episodes) Song of Season Premiere: "Falling Away" by Good Charlotte Song of Season Finale: "All I Have" by Jennifer Lopez # Season 9 - October 4, 2005 to April 26, 2006 (TV-14, 26 episodes) Song of Season Premiere: "Where is the Love?" by The Black Eyed Peas Song of Season Finale: "Fix You" by Coldplay # Movie #4 - July 4, 2006 # Season 10 - October 5, 2006 to May 31, 2007 (TV-14, 26 episodes, final season) Song of Season Premiere: "Rebirthing" by Skillet Song of Season Finale: "The Last Song" by 12 Stones List of Bands *Skillet - Seasons 3 to 10 #Gasoline and I Can - Season 3 #Locked in a Cage and More Faithful - Season 4 #Whirlwind and Suspended in You - Season 5 #Best Kept Secret and Alien Youth - Season 6 #Will You Be There and Vapor - Season 7 #Savior and Forsaken - Season 8 #Collide and A Little More - Season 9 #Rebirthing and Whispers in the Dark - Season 10 *Creed - Seasons 3 to 7 #My Own Prison - Season 3 #Torn and One - Season 4 #Higher - Season 5 #One Last Breath & Weathered - Season 6 #My Sacrifice - Season 7 *More soon....... Seasonal Rot Like many shows, Seasonal Rot has been affecting the said shows. This is one of many that suffered that fate. Some people say it started between Season 3 and 6. Although, Most people believe Season 6 was when it started. Category:TV Series Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007